This invention relates to drape rod assemblies. More particularly, it relates to drape rod application where there is an angle involved between adjacent drape rods.
In many buildings and in many homes, adjacent windows are often constructed at angles with respect to one another such as, for example, bay windows and corner windows. These angles have presented a problem when applying drape or curtain treatments to the windows. Drape rods are normally straight and bending the rods around angles will not provide suitable results. The rods become weakened and the appearance of a bent rod is unsightly.
These problems have become exacerbated by the introduction of the new wide vertically oriented curtain rods referred to as "valance rods." These valance rods range from two and one-half inches to four and one-half inches in width. For applications to windows which are at angles, a separate rod is mounted over each window with each rod bracket having to be bent in such a fashion so that the rod ends appear to meet each other at the proper points. This bending of end brackets must be done because of limited mounting surfaces often encountered in angle windows. The desired effect is continuity between all rods.